


sweethearted

by Dragon_Empress



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: ;), F/M, Papyrus adores you, Reader has weird was of coping, Reader likes to volunteer, Sans has a few issues, but he tries, daddy issues bruh, dfab!reader, papy doesnt understand veganism, ratings will changes as story goes on, reader can't dance or sing but does so anyways, reader used to have a girlfriend, sansy is bold af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Empress/pseuds/Dragon_Empress
Summary: 'will fill in this later after i figure the story out more, lol'story rating will change as i continue





	sweethearted

-will add on to this, sorry. my sob computer need to be restarted and i can't save anything...


End file.
